Nerazim
Daelaam (Late 2500–) |strength= |capital=*Dark Templar exile ship (formerly) *Ehlna (formerly) *Talematros, Shakuras (formerly) *Aiur |language=Khalani |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=c.1500 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active, merged with Daelaam |religion=Xel'Naga }} The Nerazim,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-01-08. Dark Templar Vote: Decide Which Clan Joins the Battle. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-08. or the Dark Templar as they are known to outsiders, is a tribe of protoss who shun the Khala. The Nerazim use a verdant green as their tribal colorGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. while platinum is the dominant color on the field of battle.2010, Starcraft 2: Protoss Stalker' Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 Overview The Dark Templar have "sharper" features than the Khalai, and perceive things differently. Nerazim often cut off their psionic appendages,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and developed the use of special clamps to control the energy bleed. The style of these clamps has changed over time.Todd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. They can also be used for Khalai protoss who lost their own psionic appendages by accident or in battle (particularly with the zerg).Zapotek, Ren (w), Noel Rodriguez (p, i), Mel Joy San Juan (i). "Twilight Archon." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 132-177. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Nerazim technology is similar enough to Aiur technology that these protoss can intuit how to use the technology. Dark Templar, alone or in groups, have sought xel'naga artifacts.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft 1''' (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm).Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Nerazim eyes are predominantly green.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Nerazim warriors have undergone centuries of discipline and training.2015-04-09, Dark Templar Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-11 Terrans possess a limited number of technologies that are capable of dealing with these warriors.2015-04-09, A Time for Templars: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-10 Nerazim warriors utilize a fluid combat style that cannot be mimicked exactly by terrans.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-09-05 Culture Driven by individuality and a thirst for knowledge, the Nerazim developed along a very different path than the Khalai. Nerazim work in smaller groups than the Khalai, and are far more individualistic. With a less monolithic culture, each Nerazim is encouraged to forge their own path, and they believe that fostering this attitude leads to their great successes. They remain willful and often fiercely independent, with their closest allegiance being first to clannish warrior bands and then to the Nerazim, the great tribe to which all Dark Templar belong. By their nature the Nerazim are a diverse group of freethinkers motivated by their regard for one another and tribal bonds rather than abstract notions of authority. Different clans take great pains to distinguish themselves through variations in weapons, armor, markings, and dress. Regardless of clan, reputation and personal responsibility are paramount in the eyes of any Nerazim: individuals must always be accountable for their actions. As a result, deeds rather than words act as the Dark Templar's guide. Individual clans can be prone to feuding and rivalry, but they are quick to band together against a common threat, such as that presented by the zerg. Family is important to the Nerazim, and the family unit is part of their social structure. They are less demonstrative than the Khalai when it comes to the display of emotion. The Nerazim maintained the same system of writing as the Khalai. Unlike the Khalai however, female Nerazim are able to become figures of authority. Some Khalani phrases are exclusive to the Nerazim's vocabulary, while others that are also used by the Khalai have a different meaning to the Nerazim than their counterparts. The xel'naga retain the position of "gods" in Nerazim religion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. They consider anything that "taints" the Void to be unholy.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p), Faisalz et al (i). "Voice in the Darkness." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 72-113. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Funerary rites are conducted for the deceased. Some, if not all Nerazim appear to store their dead in mausoleums and crypts.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Brood War Maps, Mausoleum. (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). Map: Nerazim Crypt (in English). 2011 Before officially becoming a Dark Templar, one undergoes a Shadow Walk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Vorazun (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Last Stand (in English). 2015. Only one leader of the Nerazim exists at a time.2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 Psionic Abilities Dark Templar were taught to hide from the Conclave by the powerful Templar Adun. This ability has been described as "bending light" and "merging with shadows".Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Dark Templar wield the energies of the Void. These energies are harmful to the zerg cerebrates and Overmind due to the similarities of the cosmic energies they wield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. The Dark Templar consider their powers to be the "true gifts" of the protoss, and consider the Khala to be diluted and narrowed by the (former) leaders of the protoss,Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. and the robbing of individuality.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 Their own powers are considered "wider".Morrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. This power protects Dark Templar from zerg infestation.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. However, those who walk the path of the Void do so with diligence and reverence, for they know full well the dangers lurking in the shadows of the Void. Dark Templar are cut off from the preservers; they have no preservers of their own, and their memories cannot be accessed by the preservers. As they are severed from the Khala, communicating with the Nerazim via telepathy requires Khalani to actually be spoken rather than the essence of thoughts being expressed.Watrous, Valerie. "Colossus." (Apr. 07, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Colossus Accessed 2011-04-11. A group of protoss survivors stranded on Aiur, the Tal'darim, were cut off from the Khala and developed abilities similar to those of the Dark Templar. All Nerazim possess a "shadow essence." This essence can be fused into the stalker.2014-10-30, Stalker Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-04 History Origins A few rogue tribes refused to submit to the Khala, believing that their individual identities would be erased to further promote the rule of the Judicator Caste. Although they were not hostile or militant, they believed that the communal agenda of the Conclave would be the eventual doom of the protoss. The rogues held no ill-will toward their brethren and attempted to live their lives unnoticed as best they could. Nonetheless their existence was known to the Conclave. They were joined further by individuals from other tribes who did not follow their kin's embrace of the Khala.2015-09-13, Protoss Faction Lore. Blizzard Press Center, accessed on 2015-10-10 More Nerazim stemmed from the Sargas Tribe than any other Khalai tribe. Approximately one thousand years before the Great War, the Conclave, under the leadership of Kortanul, had collected records on the locations of the Rogues. The Conclave ordered the Executor Adun to report to the Conclave so they could tell him about this new threat, which they believed could cause a new Aeon of Strife. Adun was given Raszagal, a young prisoner, to question. He brought her to the Citadel of the Executor so the other Templar could question her. The Conclave gave him their information so he could quietly track down the rogues, abduct them, and execute them. Adun was unable to bring himself to execute the Rogues. He transmitted fake recordings of the executions to the Conclave and hid the Rogues, even teaching them how to cloak. The Rogues ended up developing these abilities more quickly than Adun could teach them. Unfortunately, the Rogues, still learning their powers, lacked the discipline of the Khala. They inadvertently unleashed psionic storms, which spiraled out of control on Aiur. The Conclave discovered the corpses of dead Rogues, only to realize these Rogues had been depicted in the execution recordings. Exile The Conclave could neither punish Adun nor slay the Rogues, as he would force them to publicly admit the existence of the Rogues. The Conclave decided to banish the wayward Rogues from Aiur forever on an ancient, but functional xel'naga ship, along with other protoss ships which Adun insisted they be allowed to take with them. However, last-minute squabbling threatened the Rogues, and Adun feared they might accidentally create psionic storms again. Adun created a blue mist with a combination of Khala and strange energies, which covered and protected the Rogues. However, the power caused Adun to burn out like a star. Shortly afterward it was discovered that the exiles had stolen the powerful Khalis crystal from the Sargas Tribe and taken it with them.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 The Nerazim ceremoniously cut off their nerve cords to show their disdain for the Conclave and the Judicator. This act cut them off from the Khala, forcing them to draw their psionic energies from the Void. Forevermore they would be known as the Dark Templar, as they had forsaken the Khala's light. As their legend spread across Aiur, sparking the imaginations of many young protoss, this tale worked to incriminate them. Although they were hunted and feared by their own brethren, the Nerazim never abandoned their love of Aiur and worked to safeguard it in any way they secretly could. During this time the creation of the dark archon was banned.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. They developed their fleet of Corsairs, vessels designed to defend themselves as they had traveled through the stars.Corsair. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. Onboard the xel'naga ship they had been exiled on, the Nerazim were able to gain access to new knowledge, which helped them create warp blades. Into the Stars The first step on the Dark Templar's journey was the moon of Ehlna, which they discovered shortly after leaving Aiur. It had a xel'naga-crafted warp gate, so the exiled protoss stayed. They discovered the moon had a combination of energies which altered khaydarin crystals, making them quite efficient at storing memories. Without preservers, the Dark Templar had no other way to store memories, so they used this technological means. After more than two centuries, the Dark Templar departed, but some remained to operate a shrine, the Alys'aril, where the memories could be extracted from pilgrims and stored. Numerous vessels remained behind as well. ]] Upon finding a xel'naga temple on Shakuras the Dark Templar decided to remain there to study it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Struggling to adapt to their harsh and nearly lightless environmentDark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss units. (protoss feed on light),Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1.Karune. 2007-10-29. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 19. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-30. the Rogue Tribes altered their skills and even their biology to cope. The abilities that Adun had taught them served them well on their adopted homeworld, and their culture flourished. Some tribes would live in other star systems and aboard small ships. During this time, both the Khalai and Nerazim fought a running conflict with one another. In 2497, Nerazim terrorists attacked a Conclave tower during the celebration of Khasmas. Praetor Fenix fought through the terrorists, and slew them with their own warp blades.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Talandar (in English). 2015. Eventually Raszagal, age 1045 in 2500 and one of few Dark Templar who was old enough to clearly remember Aiur, became Matriarch of the Dark Templar. She ruled for approximately five hundred years before the outbreak of the Brood War. The Great War The Coming of the Zerg Zeratul]] The Dark Templar learned of the zerg from discovering their s and in 2500 Dark Prelate Zeratul was drawn to Char by a powerful psionic call. On Char, he encountered Executor TassadarTassadar:' "A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." ''StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. and overcame his prejudices.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-7-24. Cast of Characters: Zeratul. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-7-27. The Dark Templar were greatly concerned about the zerg and chose to test themselves in battle against small bands of zerg on Char. The zerg proved frighteningly resilient and numerous, and so the Dark Templar brought the Khalis to Char so that they might try to wield its energies against them. While Tassadar diverted Kerrigan,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998. Zeratul killed Zasz and became temporarily linked with the Overmind.Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Once the Overmind's silence was broken, Zeratul's army was trapped by a cerebrate and devastated by Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. They lost the Khalis crystal. Zeratul was found by Tassadar in an installation and convinced to return with him to Aiur'Zeratul:' "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Return to Aiur On Aiur, Zeratul and his dark templar helped Tassadar's followers destroy the Heart of the Conclave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. However, Tassadar surrendered'Tassadar:' "Executor! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight!" Aldaris: "Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your Homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Tassadar: "Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to Protect our Homeworld 'till the end." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Homeland (in English). 1998. and Zeratul slipped away in the chaos.Fenix: "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. but they returned in time to rescue Tassadar from Judicator Aldaris.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Zeratul infiltrated the primary zerg hive clusters and assassinated two cerebrates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Conclave saw the results of this and admitted via Aldaris they were wrong about the Dark Templar.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Zeratul participated in the assault on the Overmind,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. which ended when Tassadar channeled Dark Templar energies through the hull of the Gantrithor and crashed it into the Overmind, destroying it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War Stand on Shakuras Zeratul banded together with Aldaris, Praetor Fenix and Commander Jim Raynor in order to unite and lead the Khalai survivors. He offered to shelter them on Shakuras and found them passage to the warp gate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. On Shakuras, the Dark Templar rescued the refugees when they were ambushed by hydralisks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Raszagal welcomed the Khalai to Shakuras and ordered the death of two cerebrates who had infested the temple grounds. The Dark Templar were instrumental in this. It was then that Kerrigan arrived and Raszagal, who had been mentally enslaved by Kerrigan, asked the protoss to accept Kerrigan's assistance. While Kerrigan and Zeratul assisted Praetor Artanis and the Executor in securing the UrajBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. and Khalis crystals,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Aldaris began an open revolt against Raszagal, who in turn ordered his death. Zeratul felt something was wrong with Raszagal, who was normally gentle,Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" Zeratul: "There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. but followed her orders, even authorizing the creation of dark archons to match Aldaris' forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Kerrigan killed Aldaris before he could reveal Raszagal's secret, and Zeratul banished her from Shakuras.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Sarah Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal claimed that she was wearied by recent events.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Countdown (in English). 1998. With her encouragement, Zeratul carried the Khalis to the temple while Artanis carried the Uraj. They channeled the temple's energies,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. resulting in an explosion which obliterated the zerg on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Ulrezaj's Rebellion :Main article: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance A combined Templar and Dark Templar force left Shakuras to conduct a mission on Aiur; the rescue of a number of wounded protoss warriors abandoned in stasis cells on the world. The protoss had to fight their way past zerg colonies to do so, but when they reached the stasis cells, a quartet of Dark Templar appeared and destroyed two of them (killing the protoss within). They were forced to surrender before they could destroy the third cell.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives These Dark Templar were led by Ulrezaj, who hated the thought of harboring Khalai on Shakuras. He claimed that slaying the high born Templar was a sacred act. In a demonstration of protoss unity, a tribunal consisting of protoss from Aiur and Dark Templar sentenced Ulrezaj to imprisonment. The trial was interrupted by an attack of terrans. Early in the attack, they freed Ulrezaj and his minions,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives who stole a number of khaydarin crystals before fleeing. Ulrezaj had created an alliance with Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, who had previously used khaydarin crystal-based techniques to control a cerebrate and thus an entire brood.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Their plots included using warped khaydarin crystals to control and mutate zerg until they could withstand the power of the xel'naga templeStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives and to use a powerful EMP Generator during battle against the protoss of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Their plan involved unleashing the enhanced zerg upon Shakuras, which would cause the Dark Templar to flee to their hidden places, leaving the protoss from Aiur exposed to assault. However, the plan partially failed; a combined Khalai/Dark Templar force destroyed his warped crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj and Schezar still tried the second part of their plan, using the EMP Generator to weaken the opposing protoss forces, while Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj attacked, but they were defeated. Web of Treachery Raszagal was kidnapped by Kerrigan's minions when Talematros was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. Zeratul traveled in a carrier to Char Aleph, demanding to know why Raszagal had been taken. Kerrigan revealed that she stole Raszagal to use as leverage in getting him and his brethren to kill the Overmind for her, but Zeratul had reservations. He obeyed only when Raszagal asked him to do it for the sake of the protoss.Zeratul: "Kerrigan, this is Zeratul. I demand to know why you've taken our Matriarch." Kerrigan: "Actually, Zeratul, she's not the one I'm truly interested in. I stole her to get to you. You see, I need you and your brethren to kill the Overmind for me. The only way I had of assuring your cooperation was to take away that which you value most. However, I give you my word that once you've killed the Overmind, I'll allow her to return to you." Zeratul: "As if your word held any value..." Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul and his dark templar went to the surface of Char and killed the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul then demanded that Kerrigan release Raszagal at once. However, when Kerrigan asked if she wished to return to her people, Raszagal replied that she wished only to serve Kerrigan and remain at her side. Zeratul realized that Kerrigan had corrupted Raszagal's mind.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul circumvented Kerrigan's defenses and rescued Raszagal before regrouping with a number of protoss survivors on the surface of Char, but Kerrigan and her broods closed in before they were capable of dimensional recall.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. Zeratul dealt Raszagal a mortal blow rather than let her be recaptured. In her last moments, Raszagal thanked Zeratul for freeing her from Kerrigan's control and named him the new leader of the Dark Templar.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Feeling unfit to succeed Raszagal, Zeratul went into self-imposed exile. Reunification Following the death of Raszagal, Mohandar was chosen to speak for the Nerazim on the Hierarchy. He supported Artanis to lead the Hierarchy, and though he initially was resistant, Artanis accepted.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. In the proceding years, leadership of the recombined protoss civilization fell to Hierarch Artanis, who struggled to maintain unity against the deep-seated distrust and resentment between the Khalai and Nerazim.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. Raszagal's name was frequently invoked to keep the peace.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Wishing to preserve the old ways of the Nerazim, Matriarch Vorazun had many disagreements with Artanis during debates in the Twilight Council.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Amon's Reach (in English). 2015. While the Nerazim were initially welcoming of the Khalai, their breathren's demand for resources soon stirred tensions. The prior zerg invasion of their world caused the Nerazim to become more battle-hardened.2008-01-10. BlizzCast: Taking You Deeper into the World of Blizzard: Episode I. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-10. The Nerazim combined their technologies with those of the Khalai. Their collaboration produced astonishing new developments, including the void rayBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. and the stalker.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Although the Nerazim were counted as part of the Daelaam—a united protoss people, internal tensions led to tribalism in both the Nerazim and Khalai. The Second Great War Maw of the Void A group of dark templar were imprisoned by the Tal'darim on a derelict xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant. They offered to assist Raynor against the Tal'darim if he released them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Children of the Void As the Khalai rebuilt the Golden Armada with the intention of reclaiming Aiur, tensions rose between the Nerazim and Khalai protoss. The Nerazim began to feel the Khalai's presence was eroding away at their culture, and that the Khalai's obsession with reclaiming Aiur was causing unneeded misery upon the Nerazim. Vorazun, the daughter of Raszagal, was outspoken critic of the Khalai and Hierarch Artanis.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Though she was not a member of the Hierarchy, she sat in on many council meetings.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. Vorazun and Mohandar would get into verbal sparring matches, and she viewed the aged Nerazim as a puppet of Artanis. Vorazun's activism prevented the Khalai from mining the Naszar, a holy site for the Nerazim. An accident occurred where a squadron of phoenixes collided with a Nerazim transport, killing twenty three Nerazim civilians. Artanis did not attend their funeral, causing Vorazun to view Artanis as one who cared little of Nerazim culture. Tensions came to a high when Vorazun's student, Taelus, seized control of the Citadel with the intension of sparking conflict between the Khalai and Nerazim, so that the Khalai would be repelled from Shakuras. Vorazun and Mohandar went in to negotiate with them before Executor Selendis could raid the Citadel with a squadron of zealots. Taelus refused to back down, forcing Vorazun and Mohandar to fight Taelus and his followers. At first they attempted to take them down using non-lethal means, but Taelus killed Mohandar. Vorazun then fought Taelus, killing him and ending the crisis. Later, Vorazun met with Artanis, stated he would carry out the funeral rites for Mohandar. Taelus was buried beside him as a sign of respect. Artanis stated he would support Vorazun's ascension to Matriarch, and Vorazun agreed that she would commit some of her forces to the upcoming invasion of Aiur, but stated she had to leave some of her forces behind on Shakuras. Vorazun's ascension to Matriarch would later go through, making her ruler of the Nerazim. End War Vorazun]] The Nerazim tracked the reclamation of Aiur until they were cut off and the warp gate linking Shakuras to Aiur was reopened.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Amon's Reach (in English). 2015. The Shadow Guard was decimated by hybrid and zerg under Amon, who proceeded to obliterate Shakuras's cities.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Shakuras Missions (in English). 2015-11-10. Vorazun's dark templar aided Artanis in clearing the infestation from the launch bays in the southwest quadrant of Talematros, allowing Vorazun to complete the evacuation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. The Nerazim then fought alongside Artanis's warriors unto the destruction of Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. Vorazun sent her most elite dark templar scour the Koprulu sector. They tracked Moebius Corps to their base within Revanscar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. Nerazim born on Shakuras saw Aiur for the first time when they came to strike at Amon, having only heard tales of their homeland.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Templar's Return (in English). 2015. Vorazun purged Antioch of the zerg, then sent her dark templar to aid Artanis in the xel'naga caverns.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. The Nerazim assisted in destroying the Void shards surrounding Amon's host bodyBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. and held the northern entrance to the temple where the Keystone charged.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Salvation (in English). 2015-11-10. In the aftermath of their victory, the Nerazim had successfully reclaimed Aiur alongside their protoss brethren. In the months to come, Nerazim structures were seen among those being rebuilt on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liberation and Legacy. (in English). 2015. When Hierarch Artanis lead the Daelaam into the Void for the final strike against Amon, Nerazim dark templar, stalkers and annihilators accompanied him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Nerazim Organizations Judging the total power of the Nerazim is almost impossible, for most are nomadic folk scattered across dozens of star systems in small ships and hidden enclaves. It's quite possible that their combined strength is enormous. Clans and Tribes *Alysaar *Boros *Lenassa *Zer'ataiXordiah. 2009-01-08. Vote for Your Favorite StarCraft II Dark Templar. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-01-98. Warbands The Dark Templar often operate in independent warbands. Known warbands include; *Dabiri's Shadow Company *The Fist of Ulrezaj Notable Nerazim :Main article: Dark Templar individuals *Mohandar (former leader of the Dark Templar, deceased) *Raszagal (former leader of the Dark Templar, deceased) *Ulrezaj (dark archon) *Vorazun (current leader of the Dark Templar) *Zeratul (deceased) Dark Templar Technology , Dark Templar ship]] *Annihilator *Centurion *Soul hunter *Stalker *Warp blade Ships *Corsair *Oracle *Scout (different from the Khalai variant) *Star relic *Void ray Notes The idea of making the Nerazim arms/armor predominantly platinum comes from development of the stalker, which was made platinum in order to distinguish it from similar-looking zerg units. The concept was later applied to the Nerazim as a whole. References * Category:Protoss occupations Category:Protoss kindreds